Near-field communication (NFC) is a technology that enables computing devices, which are physically proximate, to establish a wireless connection in order to share data between the computing devices. For example, two users of NFC-equipped computing devices who would like to share data using the two respective computing devices may physically tap the two computing devices together, or otherwise physically bring the two computing devices extremely close to each other (e.g., within a few inches or centimeters), to establish a wireless connection between the two computing devices. The NFC-equipped computing devices may each detect that the other NFC-equipped computing device is physically proximate, and may establish a peer-to-peer wireless connection with the other NFC-equipped computing device.